TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays) have drawn much attention due to small volume, low power consumption and no radiation, and become predominant and widely applied in the flat panel display field.
However, in known TFT array substrates, exterior light would be reflected on pixel electrode layers in via. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the exterior light is incident onto the pixel electrode 12 in via Q and reflected as reflected light R. The reflected light R is mixed with the transmitted light U passing through the substrate, which tends to deteriorate display effect of display devices.